Crouching Wolf Hidden Giraffe
by FreudTastic
Summary: A series of short-stories involving Kaku and Jyabura from One Piece. Contest entry for Stormsoul22's "30 Pieces" contest. Ratings may vary between K-T, but will probably mostly be T.
1. Don't Mess With Magic

**Title:** Don't Mess With Magic**  
>Pairing:<strong> Jyabura/Kaku**  
>Theme:<strong> #3 Tome  
><strong>Words:<strong> 686**  
>Genre:<strong> Humor, Romance**  
>Rating:<strong> T**  
>Warning:<strong> Gender Swap, Magic, Kissing, Sexual Hints**  
>Disclaimer(s): <strong>I do not own One Piece or any of its characters. One Piece is the property of Eiichiro Oda and Fuji TV. This is a purely fan-made fiction.

* * *

><p>Kaku had been having a boring day at the Enies Lobby, and with Jyabura constantly making fun of him today for some odd reason, it didn't make things any better as he decided to just lock himself into the library for a while. Storming inside and slamming the door shut, he peered through the keyhole to make sure no one had followed him, and sighed in relief as he saw no one, only to turn around and find the ugly, grinning face of Jyabura in front of him. He gave off a shrill squeal of fear as he pressed his back against the door, but then just 'hmph'ed as he saw who it was. "Why won't you leave me alone, old-timer?" he sneered.<p>

"You tell me, Square Nose, I was here first." Jyabura smirked as he pressed his finger against Kaku's nose as the swordsman gave of a yelp of pain, as he followed by rubbing his sore nose. "Hah! Sensitive as always, Kaku. Geez, you're such a girl."

"Shut up, ol' fart!" Kaku growled and pushed the old man aside as he walked deeper into the library, and Jyabura merely stroke along one of his elongated mustache strings before he followed the younger man, who of course was annoyed. "Do you have any better thing to do than to follow me?" he snapped at Jyabura.

"Heh, 'fraid not." Jyabura grinned a bit as he pushed Kaku onto one of the bookshelves, and the younger man grunted in slight pain. A book fell out of the shelf and opened up in front of them, and none of them noticed the mysterious patterns and signs in it. "Geez, you're such a girl again, Kaku." The elder man teased, but suddenly, a bright flash erupted from the book, and blinded both of them. "Damn! What the hell was that?" Jyabura grunted as he rubbed his eyes, but as he opened them, he was shocked. In front of him was still Kaku, but his body was slightly more slender, and two visible mounds stuck out of his – or her – shirt. "W-What the hell happened?"

"What you talking about Jyabura… wait… is that…!" Kaku noted his voice was a bit brighter, and as he looked down at himself, he shrieked, seeing he was now a _she_. A girl. "W-What the hell happened!" he demanded, trying to cover up her newly-discovered breasts, but Jyabura just grinned.

"Well whaddya know. You were such a girl, you got turned into one!" he smirked.

"I-I think it was the book." She replied. "I-It turned me female. Please tell me there's a way to turn me back to male!" Jyabura picked it up and read through it quickly, skimming through the pages until he stopped, and read one part. "W-Well?" Kaku asked again.

"Yep. There's a cure spell." He said, and Kaku sighed in relief. "But…" he slammed it shut, putting it aside as he grabbed Kaku and pushed her to the wall. "No reason to take advantage of this moment, is there?" he grinned, groping over Kaku's newly-formed breasts, which made her moan a bit. "Heh, knew they weren't fake." He smirked, and before Kaku could protest, the elder man mashed his lips against Kaku's, and the two of them kissed each other while both of them began moaning in delight. Jyabura's tongue swirled inside Kaku's mouth and met with hers, and they both turned it into a deep French kiss. After a few minutes, their kiss ended, as a thin line of spit was seen between them. And as Kaku looked down, he saw he had turned back to a man.

"W-What the…" he looked up at Jyabura again, who grinned a bit.

"Well, the spell said that the one cursed by the "Gender Spell" had to get a kiss to turn back. But he/she had to _enjoy_ it as well." He growled slightly, being part wolf thanks to his Zoan fruit. "And I can see you enjoyed it…" Kaku looked down and blushed sharply, before he ran out of the library, hands covering a new bulge in his clothing… much, much lower this time.


	2. Wrestling Is For Boys

**Title:** Wrestling Is For Boys**  
>Pairing:<strong> Jyabura/Kaku**  
>Theme:<strong> #16 Advantage  
><strong>Words:<strong> 514  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Hurt/Comfort, Romance**  
>Rating:<strong> K+**  
>Warning:<strong> Minor Sexual Content, Inflicting Pain**  
>Disclaimer(s): <strong>I do not own One Piece or any of its characters. One Piece is the property of Eiichiro Oda and Fuji TV. This is a purely fan-made fiction.

* * *

><p>"C'mon Kaku, you hit like a lady!" Jyabura taunted the younger man as the two of them were sparring in the indoors garden of the Tower of Justice, both of them having turned into their half-animal forms to raise the bars a bit. Kaku was pinned down by his elongated giraffe neck as the wolf-man held him down, and Kaku desperately tried to get out of the mess, but he felt himself grow powerless under the man's grasp.<p>

"D-Damn it Jyabura, let go of me! It's not fair when you pin me down like this!" he yelped slightly, trying to struggle free anew, but the wolf Zoan simply squeezed his neck and smacked him against the ground again. As Lady Luck unfortunately would have it, a rock was near Kaku's head, and he smacked into it and yelled in pain. "OW! My head! You could've cracked my skull open, you dumb wolf!"

"Geez, sorry ya wimp, I didn't know the rock was there." Jyabura eye-rolled and finally leaped off of Kaku, allowing the giraffe-man to at least sit up as he began rubbing his head the best he could. "Damn it Kaku, if we're gonna keep having sparring matches like this, you gotta man up a bit! Each time you get hit you sound like an old lady who's broken her hip bone or something!"

"I can't help it if I dislike pain…" Kaku said while whimpering a bit in his giraffe ways. "And you yelling on me isn't exactly gonna make it any better!" another eye-roll was seen from the wolf. "I'm sorry Jyabura, but I don't think I-!" the wolf had pounced on him, once again gripping his long neck and pinning him down, but this time making sure his head didn't hit the rock. "D-Damn it Jyabura! Get off me! I was just about to say I don't wanna-a-aaaahhhhh…" a long, smooth lick along his neck made the giraffe tense up and get lost in thought as he just moaned in sheer pleasure, his body shivering as Jyabura's tongue lapped up along his neck.

"Heh, the same weak spot as always…" he grinned, moving up a bit until their faces were in front of each other. "Y'know Kaku, this is probably _my_ favorite part of sparring. I can tease the hell out of you and you just take it. I dunno why, but… what the heck!" he grinned and licked the giraffe's cheek, which was scorching red from his blushing by now, and Kaku just whined in delight.

"A-Aah, shut up and kiss me!" he demanded, and Jyabura did just that, tilting his head a bit to get past that big square-shaped nose of his as his muzzle met with Kaku's in a short, yet soft and passionate kiss, which lasted for about five minutes before they broke off. "H-Hah… haahh… d-damn, you're good as always." Kaku blushed up at the old man, and he grinned back.

"So, want a re-match? Maybe you'll turn the tables for once." He teased, and Kaku just smiled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."


	3. Wet Dog

**Title:** Wet Dog**  
>Pairing:<strong> Kaku/Jyabura**  
>Theme:<strong> #10 Wet  
><strong>Words:<strong> 836  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Friendship, Romance**  
>Rating:<strong> T**  
>Warning: <strong>Nudity, Mild Sexual Content, Hints of Sexual Contact**  
>Disclaimer(s): <strong>I do not own One Piece or any of its characters. One Piece is the property of Eiichiro Oda and Fuji TV. This is a purely fan-made fiction.

* * *

><p>The rain was whipping heavily outdoors as Kaku once again looked out the windows of Enies Lobby, sighing to himself as he always felt a bit depressed when it was raining. It had been three days in a row now, and the rain had not stopped. At least the whole Water 7 Area was now flooding or anything like that, so it was nothing too seriously. But what made Kaku more worried was that Jyabura had still not gotten home. He had taken it upon himself to go down and lock their shipwright workshop for the night, even with Kaku trying to offer up himself. Just then, Kaku looked down and saw a big, shaded figure walking up towards the main entrance.<p>

'_That has to be him!'_ he thought as he rushed out of his room, and down to the main entrance, and true enough, Jyabura was seen walking through the entrance, all soaked and dripping, and in his wolf form as well. "Glad to see you're ba-" he was cut off and clutched both hands around his long nose, gagging a bit. "Uagh! It seems your canine instincts are not the only thing that comes from you being in your wolf form…" he said a bit muffled.

"Yeah, don't I know it…" Jyabura sighed as he pulled off his soaked shirt, not realizing Kaku was slightly glancing at the wolf's broad, soaked muscles. "I told myself 'Change into your wolf form, Jyabura! The fur will keep you warm!'… Bullshit! Now I'm soaked from head to toe, and I smell like wet dog." He sighed again and just walked past Kaku, his torso fully visible, but luckily all the others of the CP9 had went to their quarters.

"Erm… Jyabura?" Kaku suggested weakly, and the wolf-man turned to the swordsman. "Need help drying off your fur? I bet you don't wanna smell like that the entire night, do you?" Jyabura simply smirked and gestured for Kaku to follow him.

"I won't say 'no' to an offer like that, cutie boy." He chuckled, and Kaku shone up brightly as he nodded and followed Jyabura to his room, where he sat down on a stool so he'd not drip water on the bed sheets. Kaku rushed for a towel, and soon returned to the big wolf and began to rub it all over his body, the elder man murring with approval. "Mmmhh… oh yeah… for some reason this feels a LOT better when I am a wolf!"

"Maybe it's because you're more or less a dog and you like being petted?" Kaku smirked smugly, and Jyabura just shrugged his shoulders.

"May be so!" he chuckled with that broad grin of his, and as Kaku began rubbing the towel along his chest muscles, the great wolf Zoan murred even louder, seemingly with lust. "m-Mmmhh… y-yeah… Kaku, that feels good…" Kaku smirked anew, and rubbed a bit rougher on his hard abs and pectorals, making Jyabura growl softly.

"You like that, big boy?" Kaku said in a bit of a teasing tone, and Jyabura just murred and nodded.

"Y-Yeah, I do…" he smiled faintly, before he laid down so Kaku could reach better. As he was all dry now, however, Kaku discarded the towel and climbed on top of the wolf's muscular torso, and began rubbing and kissing a bit here and there, his hands groping his hard muscles while his lips traced and kissed each line and crevice. "A-Aahh… K-Kaku, what the-… hell?" he was a bit cut off as Kaku then had made it up to his face, and now stared directly at him.

"Looks like it's my turn to turn the tables." He chuckled and kissed the wolf on top of his nose, making Jyabura growl softly yet again. Jyabura just smirked back a bit, before grabbing Kaku's head in the blink of an eye, mashing their lips together as he kissed the younger man with great passion, yet in a teasing manner as he had his tongue brush up against Kaku's lips, but the moment he opened them, he just pulled it back and left the younger man begging for more with his moans. Kaku then broke the kiss and gasped, frowning a bit at Jyabura. "You're such a damn tease, you old geezer!" he said in a grumpy tone.

"Is that a threat?" Jyabura grinned as he sneaked his hands to cup and squeeze Kaku's buttcheeks, making him jump and gasp a bit in surprise.

"Oh you're in for it now, you dirty wolf!" Kaku growled as he pounced onto his canine lover, and as the night passed, loud moans and growls could be heard from inside Jyabura's room. Luckily, no one had heard them, except for Lucci, who had been taking a nightly stroll around the tower's interiors to check everything was in order – and possibly sneak himself some milk from the kitchen – and overheard the noises, but luckily just tried to ignore them and walked away, groaning to himself;

"I need a vacation…"


	4. That Pinching Feeling

**Title:** That Pinching Feeling**  
>Pairing:<strong> Jyabura/Kaku**  
>Theme:<strong> #20 Nerve  
><strong>Words: <strong>670  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Hurt/Comfort, Friendship**  
>Rating:<strong> K**  
>Warning(s):<strong> Fluff, Excessive amounts of cuteness**  
>Disclaimer(s): <strong>I do not own One Piece or any of its characters. One Piece is the property of Eiichiro Oda and Fuji TV. This is a purely fan-made fiction.

* * *

><p>Kaku and Jyabura were both taking a leisurely stroll down the Water 7 area, passing by several buildings and marketplaces as both of them just enjoyed their day-off from Enies Lobby and their shipwright workshop. Kaku was smiling brightly like a happy child, but Jyabura was merely grumpy as always, not having found any way to tease Kaku as he usually did, that he hadn't done twice already.<p>

'_Damn it, there has to be a way I haven't already gotten to his nerves…'_ he thought as Kaku suddenly stopped, sitting down near the cobblestone canal's edge, watching the water flow through the city. Sighing, he came to a pause and looked down at him. "Oi, Kaku, you gonna get a move on?" he asked, but the younger man simply shook his head.

"It's so nice here, Jyabura. If you just slowed down once in a while and looked clear enough, you would start enjoying the simpler things in life." He told him back with a smile, and Jyabura just sighed and sat down near Kaku. He looked over at the giraffe-user Zoan, and could see clear contrasts between their personalities. Unless Jyabura got to tease the hell out of someone, he was usually grumpy and moody, while Kaku was always happy and cheery. Sighing again, he saw Kaku turn to him. "What's wrong, Jyabura? Not enjoying your day-off?"

"Well, y'could say that…" he said as he stretched his back a bit, then scratched his hair a bit. "I mean, it's boring right now… I'm the kinda guy who wants excitement, not just sittin' by a river or something. I mean, it's just too…" he was interrupted as Kaku spoke, but also because he wrapped his arms around the wolf Zoan, hugging him and shuffling closer to him.

"Not your style?" he finished the elder one's sentence, giggling like a school girl, almost. Jyabura blushed a bit from the hug, but he just thought of a way to tease him. His neck was exposed from having turned his collar down a bit, and Jyabura knew exactly where to pinch to get a reaction. He grinned as he snuck his hand behind Kaku, and then pinched right down on a nerve in his neck. Kaku yelped a bit in unexpected pain, but he felt another thing from his behind as a slight ripping noise was heard and as he looked behind him, his giraffe tail had spontaneously grown out from Jyabura's pinch, sticking out from a hole in his blue jeans.

"Hey, what gives, Jyabura!" he scolded the elder man, but seeing he was just laughing his ass off, Kaku thought it'd be only fitting if he got back at him. He pinched Jyabura's neck while he was busy laughing, and a loud yelp was heard from him as well and his ears twitched a bit before they became triangular, canine ones. Kaku could not hold himself from laughing himself as Jyabura now had his wolf ears sticking out, twitching and folding back against his head in shame, but also anger.

"Oi, stop that!" he demanded, and was about to pinch Kaku again, but the young man blocked his advances and just smiled at him. "What now then, kiddo?" he asked, but blushed anew as Kaku hugged him again, seeing his giraffe tail wagging behind him. He would've wagged his wolf tail too, if it had grown out, but he just enjoyed Kaku's company. "Yer one weird person, Kaku." He chuckled softly.

"Yeah, I know, but that's why I make such a good friend." He smiled back, reaching up to scratch behind Jyabura's wolf ears, earning a soft murr of delight from the elder man. "Doesn't it, Jyabura?" he giggled innocently, and Jyabura just smirked down at him, hugging him back and slowly stroked his tail, which made Kaku giggle a bit more. They maybe tease each other like hell most of the time, and try to boast about who is the strongest… but in the end, they're the best of friends.


End file.
